ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory: The Overlord *SECRETLY* Created the Oni Masks for his Agenda in the future
NOTE THIS IS JUST A THEORY,AND YOU DO NOT HAVE TO AGREE WITH EVERYTHING IN THIS THEORY NOR DO YOU NEED TO AGREE WITH MY OPINIONS SO PLEASE DO NOT GET UPSET OVER MY OPINIONS OR THEORY Introduction So to tell you the truth i did not like the final couple of episodes of Sons of Garmadon, I mean do not get me wrong i liked the first couple of episodes but then a certain episode came and the rest of the season became just plain sour, it was in my opinion disrespectful to Garmadon who sacrificed himself in the finale of season 4 (to redeem and undo his wrongs) only for him to get revived to become pure evil and it was disrepectful to Lloyd that got his heart broken by Harumi for some reason is the best actor of whole Ninjago or something considering how do you go from "These masks must never unite" and "I give fruit to these poor people" to "I am evil because i am hahahaha" (Seriously Lego that was the bad Move you ever made since you cancelled Bionicle G1) But then i realized something interesting and came up with a theory based on the Oni masks. What if i told you that The Overlord himself created the Oni masks, (wait what?) hear me out, what do Onis and The Overlord have in common, both are demons, Onis are demons from Japanese folklore and the Overlord may not be an Oni but he sure is an evil spirit, in other words the Overlord IS a Demon. You might be wondering "But MR what does overlord have anything to do with the Oni masks, just because both are demons it does not anything and the masks are from the first world and it was the Oni who created it because canon wiki said so and blah blah fricking blah " well bare with me let me explain more and more... Theory Overlord more Powerful and dangerous than we already knew? Do you find it strange that Overlord just knew that Garmadon (in Season 2 im talking about) would have four arms, i mean when he said that he had been waiting for Garmadon a long time there must indeed be a hint that The Overlord has more powers than corrupting, darkness and stuff, What if i told you that the overlord could infact time travel even without the power of time, this sounds crazy but bare with me. If the overlord knew that Garmadon had four arms then it should mean that he knew what powers Garmadon have and from what being its based on.And how the Great Devourer just was there when it bit him (in that point in time) never minding the fact that Overlord was trapped on the island due to not being a shift in da balance. However this time travel thing would be diffrent than the time twins, it would be that Overlord needs to leave his physical form behind (Similiar to Young Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts Games) and travel with his mind to diffrent time periods and The Overlord can only create minor changes and details in the past (or future) but still strong enough to create the devourer and the Oni Masks. Also there is one quote Overlord said in episode 25 which is the following Surely the first Spinjitzu Master was not a thousand years old before he died, or gave birth to Wu and Garmadon at such old age (yes i know the first spinjitzu master does not canon-wise have a wife and all but at least he would not live that long to be able to create two sons, he would die before it) so there is that too, this would indicate that Overlord would have time traveled back several thousands of years back to the Oni Realm to together with the Oni forge the Oni masks Origin of the Time Traveling Power Since most of things in Ninjago is based of Japanese folklore or Asian mythology, these ability might aswell be very real in Ninjago universe, the chakra, according to the legend of chakras, if you master one specific chakra you have the ability to travel through time and space by leaving your body behind and while its true that you need the heart chakra for that one (And the Overlord does not have much of an heart considering how evil he is) it can still be fictionalized to the point that the Overlord does not need to be good in order to gain this ability. Master Manipulator the whole thing with the great devourer killing Harumis biological parents was Planned by the overlord aswell too (to use Her as his perfect puppet via her selfishness to revive Garmadon for his own ultimate plan) and also why does the fang blades exist too? To release the devourer but who the heck creates such dangerous artifacts (that can only be melted by fricking lava from only one specific volcano) YES OVERLORD, Not even a bunch of serpentines are able to create blades so strong in a couple of months (or even years for that matter) before being sealed away (despite their great power) at least not without help from an all powerful being BUT WHY WOULD THE OVERLORD CREATE THE ONI MASKS THOUGH AND HOW Well lets assume after the destruction of the Oni in the first realm the Overlord (in the future where he is sealed on the dark island) time traveled (by leaving his physical form) to the first realm to "Befriend" the Onis (In the past before the "birth" of the First Spinjitzu Master) to forge the four Oni masks considering the fact that Oni and Overlord are both Demons (I mean seriously do you not find it even a bit suspicous that the Masks were only created to revive Garmadon in his most evil form)....simple...and as for why he would do it, well The Overlord just knew just knew just knew that Garmadon has still good in him (before Season 8 that is) and would possibly be purified by Lloyds goodness so The Overlord saw into the future and he was right and The Overlord (at least by the looks of it) need Garmadon (someone who has literal Demon Blood) to attain the dark dragon form, but Garmadon needs to be in his evil form or need to succumb to his greed for power...And what if i told you that Garmadon taking over Ninjago in Season 8 is enough to cause a new shift in the balance and what if the shifts might aswell have the power to revive Overlord, i mean if it can release him from the seal..then it might aswell revive him...This is Overlords ultimate plan for his future, this was all decided by the Overlord himself, maybe not just the Oni masks and the fangblades and the relase of the devourer, finding of the dark island, but also the events in season 3 and 4, season 5, and season 6 and 7 and season 8. its all there simple and clean, The Overlord just knew everything (I mean he is a demon himself so why the heck not)and created backup plans for the backup plans for the backup plans for the backup plans FOR the backup plans for his ultimate revenge, Lloyd`s fight against Overlord in season 2 finale was in vain,Zane`s scrifice in season 3 was in vain, because those were nothing more but mere delays . What if i told you that Overlord will return to possess Garmadon (besides at this point Garmadon is litteraly souless and evil so its not like he is going to fight the posession easily or have a good motivation to do so) to become the Dark Dragon and take full control of Ninjago and make everything EEEEEEVIL And SPOOOOKY. And by this he is able to taunt not Only the Ninjas, but also Harumi (for succumbing to her selfishness and hatred despite it was The Overlords work to kill Harumi`s parents to set all these things in motion ) be along these lines "You Idiots never saw it coming" thus leading to one conclusion, the real ultimate evil villain in Ninjago was never Garmadon, Chen, Morro and not even Harumi, it was ALWAYS Overlord who was the true ultimate villain, the true one who always gets away...the true QUIET ONE. Also worth mentioning The golden power is returning in Ninjago, so whats the point of have the golden power (Besides defeating Garmadon) when there is no Overlord here, Lego must be up to something for season 9.Category:Fan Theories